<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playtime's Over by k_howard_is_here</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381548">Playtime's Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_howard_is_here/pseuds/k_howard_is_here'>k_howard_is_here</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twist of Fate [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_howard_is_here/pseuds/k_howard_is_here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing you wanna do is...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twist of Fate [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playtime's Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was inspired to write a modern twist on each of the Queens' stories and this is what has happened.<br/>A word of warning that all my works in this series contain heavy topics. Please read the tags with each one before reading.</p>
<p>To be clear, there are no descriptions/depictions of drug use/rape - it is only implied.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kat, you have to come! It’ll be so much fun!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the other end of the phone, Kat rolled her eyes in bemusement. Beth was such a party animal. Always up for a night out, when Kat would much rather have a lazy night in binge-watching Netflix. So, she did what she usually did: tried to wriggle her way out of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But what if I get ID’d? I haven’t got anything!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The downside to being the baby of her friend group, although in this case, it could work in her favour. Most of her friends had now turned eighteen and were taking full advantage of being legal. This, apparently, meant going out every weekend with the sole intention of getting blindingly drunk and being unable to remember anything the next morning. Kat had never really understood it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, for God’s sake, Kat! I’m sure Isabelle wouldn’t mind you borrowing hers! You look alike enough. They only give it a quick glance anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bummer. Why was Beth always one step ahead? Now what could she say? Kat gave a sigh of resignation. Beth took it as confirmation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Put on something pretty,” Kat could sense Beth’s excitement down the phone. “I’ll be around in an hour to pick you up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Giving a small grumble as she hung up the phone, Kat looked disdainfully at her wardrobe. She had no idea what to wear. The truth was, Kat wasn’t really one for going out to bars and nightclubs; they always made her feel anxious. True, the tense knot in her stomach eased a little once she was finally out and surrounded by her friends, but she never felt truly comfortable, able to relax and let her hair down. Her wardrobe, therefore, wasn’t exactly brimming with inspiration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She bit her lip, before calling out to her sister. “Isabelle?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Please let her be in a good mood.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her elder sister appeared in the doorway. The smirk on her face told Kat she already knew what she was going to ask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, you can borrow it,” she said dryly. “And yes, feel free to raid my wardrobe. That’s what sisters are for, right?” She gave an exaggerated roll of her eyes, giving a wave of her hand towards her bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kat leapt up to hug her, which Isabelle accepted reluctantly, before helping herself to her ID and one of her pretty dresses. A pink, sparkly number. Pink to make the boys wink, as they say. Isabelle dumped a pair of silver heels at her feet without a word. The perks of being the same dress and shoe size. Isabelle offered to help curl her hair and, as she finished her make-up, Kat flashed a smile and gave a twirl, showing off her look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do I look?” she giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabelle shook her head. “It’s not fair. Why are you so pretty?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kat blushed. Really, she’d always been envious of Isabelle’s looks. She was lithe-limbed, had curves in all the right places and a great sense of style. When Kat looked in the mirror, all she saw was a gangly, pale girl who had still not lost all her puppy fat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Did Isabelle really think she was pretty?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A taxi horn signalled Beth’s arrival.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabelle passed her a clutch. “Don’t have too much fun, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She followed Kat down the stairs. “Take care of yourself,” she gave a wink, as she opened the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>In the cab, Kat felt the familiar buzz of her phone. She smiled as she saw the text, her heart giving a flutter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hey beautiful. What u doing tonite? Xx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Henry. The sweet guy she’d been talking to over Instagram over the past few weeks. He had commented on one of her photos she had posted: a candid photo of her by the pool in her pink bikini whilst on holiday with her family in Marbella earlier on in the year. Isabelle had taken it whilst she wasn’t looking but she’d actually quite liked it and, after some convincing, decided to share it online. She was smiling – probably laughing at one of her dad’s bad jokes – wearing her neon green sunglasses. He’d left a simple message complimenting her and they’d be talking every since. She was surprised to find out he lived not too far away – just a 20-minute drive.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kat quickly text a reply. <em>Out with the girls for a friend’s birthday. Wbu? xx</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sounds good. Where r u going? Not much tonite, watchin the game. Have fun, bet you are looking absolutely stunning xx</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kat couldn’t help but blush at the last sentence. He was always so sweet. Her fingers hovered over the keyboard for a second before she replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Cloud Nine – not really my scene but should be fun! Hope ur team wins! :) xx</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She slipped her phone away back into her clutch and waved excitedly to her friends as they pulled up to the club.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was going to enjoy herself, let herself loose a little. Have some fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After all, you only live once.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite her resolution in the cab, only an hour in and Kat was already wanting to go home. Beth had taken ten minutes to hook up with some random guy (was that a record?) and the rest of her friends had quickly dispersed and disappeared into the throng of dancers on the floor. So, here was again, left at the bar, the only place where she felt relatively safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kat?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned at her name, to see a man had approached at the bar. He flashed a smile, giving a casual shrug of his shoulders. “I thought I’d come by and surprise you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No. It couldn’t be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kat blanched. He had told her he was just slightly older…was it nineteen? The Henry in front of her was much older, she guessed in his early thirties. His Instagram feed was full of photos of a cool, handsome boy, with a copper quiff and a charming smile. But this guy was older, with stubble around his chin, brown, unruly hair and, yes his smile was still arguably charming, but he was definitely not who she’d thought he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing her expression change and her eyes grow wide with confusion, he slowly slipped into the barstool beside her. “Hey, it’s alright. Look, I know this might seem a little weird…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Weird? You told me you were nineteen!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The music was too loud that it drowned out her voice, even as she shouted to be heard. Her mouth was so dry, her hands shaking. Who was this guy? She watched as “Henry” gestured to the barman and he leaned in to talk into her ear. “Let’s just talk over a drink, alright?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Kat had already leapt off her seat and pushed through the crowd to the refuge of the toilers. She prayed that Beth was in there – she needed her now. Inside, there was a small group of girls, talking way too loud as they re-applied their make-sup in the mirror, most of them slurring their words and giggling at nothing. Kat’s heart sunk. No Beth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noticing her standing like a deer in headlights, one of the girls tilted her head. “You okay, hun?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aware she was staring and looking awkward, Kat backed away towards the door. “Um…yeah I’m fine,” she mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Kat returned to the bar – because where else could she go? – she took a deep breath. She’d have one drink with him and that’s it. Talking wouldn’t do any harm, would it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You okay? Look, I’m sorry if I scared you…” Henry started to talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took a gulp of her cocktail. Henry’s words started to distort, like she was underwater. She strained to hear. Was the music really that loud? Now, only his lips were moving, but there was no sound. The room began to spin and blur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kat didn’t even remember hitting the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>As she opened her eyes, the first thing Kat noticed was her throbbing headache. Slowly, she lifted her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Where was she?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she rose, she realised she was in a bedroom. Had someone brought her home?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was dark; the blinds snuffing out any light from outside, but she could make out the large flat screen TV mounted to the wall, the green armchair in the corner, an oak chest of drawers…No, this was not her room. But there was one thing Kat found most unsettling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was silent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Panic seized her, her heart thumping in her chest. She didn’t know where she was, but she had to get out of here. She frantically searched for her clutch, her phone. She needed to call Isabelle. She wanted to go home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With trembling hands, she threw open drawers and cupboard doors. As each came up empty, her vision began to blur with tears. The wardrobe was very stark: only a single pair of men’s brown brogues and a shirt. As she continued to search for her bag, it became clear this room wasn’t used often. It was void of any personal belongings, any everyday clothing and sentimental pieces you would expect to find in a regular person’s home. It frightened her even more. She needed to get out. This room was suffocating; too small.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gripped with fear, Kat abandoned her search and grabbed the door handle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door was locked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Confused and overwhelmed, Kat began to sob, pounding on the door. Screaming, pleading for someone to help her, to let her out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, the door flung open. Startled, Kat retreated into a corner, her knees drawn up to her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Please don’t hurt me. Please take me home.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Henry stepped into the room, looking down at the pitiful, crying girl he’d brought in. She was young, pretty, innocent. And most importantly, unspoilt. He had trawled through her social media accounts, searching for any trace of a boyfriend. Her marital status was “single” – most girls loved to boast they had a boyfriend - but he wanted to make sure. Turns out, this girl didn’t seem to get out to often. She was perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Closing the door and ignoring her choked begs to go home, he knelt down to her level and stroked her cheek gently with his finger. He traced his finger down, down her neck and across her shoulder, pausing at the strap of her dress. Kat flinched at his touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He leant in close and whispered in her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shall we play a little game?”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this one took a long time to write, purely because I knew where i wanted to go with the story but wanted to handle it sensitively and with care - I hope I've done that okay. Katherine is by far the hardest to write for many reasons and I wanted to write to show her vulnerability and innocence.</p>
<p>Thank you as always for taking the time to read my work. Any kudos/comments are appreciated. :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>